The Burrow's Encounter
by ShellCottage
Summary: The Summer after Hermione's return from Hogwarts. How she and Ron got together. M for language and later chapters. :D COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 King s Cross

**Chapter 1. King's Cross.**

I am looking out the window. The movements of the train are extremely relaxing, and Crookshank's fur pressing against the bare skin of my leg is comforting. Ginny is in front of me, babbling about something Harry said in his last letter. Since Christmas break Harry and Ginny got together again, with one of Harry's surprise kisses. They were at the Burrow's garden, talking about the war and Ginny's plan for the future; when, out of the blue, Harry kissed her in the "deepest and most sensitive way", according to Ginny's narrative.

I'm clenching between my hands the most valuable possession I own at the moment. I grip the parchment so tightly that it may rip at any second. I am impatient to get to King's Cross. And while the scenery in the other side of the glass begins to change, I hear the shifting of trunks and murmurs of kids impatient, as I am, to get to the platform.

"Isn't it, Hermione?"

"Yes, of course, Ginny." She knows I haven't been paying much attention to the conversation. She gives me that dirty look she always gives to Ron. I open my mouth to excuse myself, but we are already at the station, so we grab our belongings and begin to exit the train. As I get into the platform, I can't suppress the grin that spreads through my face.

One by one I see them, first their red hair, then their freckled faces. Mrs. Weasley is the first one that I greet, Ginny has already move on from her mother to her father. Mrs. Weasley catches me in a hug a little far away from the Weasley clan.

"I'm so glad you are here, Hermione, darling."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Then we break apart, and she motions for me to keep walking to greet the rest of her family. I scan the unusual group with my eyes before walking to them. Ginny has already finished greeting her whole family and now is in Harry's arms, kissing in a way shouldn't be public. Charlie is there, trying to get Harry in his grip to keep them apart, apparently, no other Weasley has notice the lustful kiss. I didn't know he would be here. I thought he was still in Rumania. George is there too, with a twisted smile in his face, but still some sadness in his eyes. Apparently, it's Harry's turn to babysit Teddy because George is holding him in his arms. Today, Teddy's hair is bright purple. Percy is watching me intently, with that look of superiority, with his hands and his spectacles in the crook of his nose. Bill is in Shell Cottage with a very pregnant Fleur, so I don't expect him here. But I don't see the only Weasley I am, in fact, expecting.

"Ron couldn't come. Sorry." Mrs. Weasley explains. "He had to stay in Auror training. Apparently he failed his last test and had to stay to practice. Oh dear, he was so mad about it he send a Howler."

"That sounds like Ron." I conclude.

I can't lie to myself, I am extremely disappointed. Ron promised he would be here in his last letter. IS not that he is my boyfriend or anything. We had only kissed twice. But I was hoping that here and now, with the emotion of seeing each other for the first time since Christmas, we may have gotten together.

The second time we kissed was in Christmas break. We never actually talked about the kiss we shared in the Room of Requirement. It was a sensitive subject, so we left it untouched for many months. Our relationship had changed since that kiss, though. We weren't arguing as much as before, and we touched each other more often. The kiss had broken the sexual tension that grew over the years. We now know how we feel about one another, so our relationship has relaxed a bit.

So in Christmas break we spend it at the Burrow. It was a beautiful and snowy morning that of Christmas. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to do last minute shopping, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron and me all alone in the house to prepare the decorations for that night's party. Of course, the instant Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Apparated to Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny sneaked out of Ron's sight to Ginny's bedroom.

"Get me those lights, Ron, if you please." I was desperately trying to distract Ron from the fact that his little sister and his best friend were missing.

"Hermione, you're actually going to take my mum seriously, aren't you?" Ron asked from the couch. He was holding a Butterbeer in one hand, resting it on the arm of the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked from the Christmas tree, looking directly to an specific leaf.

"You're going to decorate the whole tree." He explained, dropping his Butterbeer in the coffee table.

"Your mum said we should." I stepped down from the tree and gave him a significant look.

"You don't have to do everything you're told to. Be more spontaneous, do what you like. Just like you did in—" He got cut off by the present thought of our kiss. I know it was about that, he always cut it off when it was about our kiss. And also, I know that, as well as me, he couldn't think in anything else that wasn't the kiss.

He stood up, facing me, stepping closer at every second. "Well you know what I mean." He muttered in a clumsy way.

"You were referring to the Room of Requirement." I said it so abruptly that he looked at me in surprise. His face turned burning red, his ears became scarlet, and a tiny grin spread through his face, just before looking at the floor.

"Well, yeah." He admitted. "That was spontaneous and that was what you wanted…" Then he looked at me with a worry in his eyes. "…Right?"

"Yes, I wanted it." I assure him, but keeping my gaze at the wall behind him.

"Just then?" He asked still with the worry in his eyes. At that moment he was so close to me that I could feel the sweet heat emanating from his body.

"Yes, well, it was in the spur of the moment, wasn't it?"

"No, no. I'm asking if you no longer—" He cut it off again. He was looking at the floor again, but he's so tall that I could still see the very deep blush gashing through his cheeks.

"As a matter of fact, Ron, I…" I talked with the hope my sentences wouldn't shake. "I still want to…"

But my words fade away with the impulse of kissing him. I couldn't help it, he was looking so marvelous and perfect with that blush and that embarrassment that I had to do it. So, as I stepped in my tiptoes, my mouth touched his. He got paralyzed for one second, not being able to reply to it. But as my hands crept through his chest, his lips relaxed and then opened so his tongue was pressing against my lips. His touch became tight around my waist and I could feel him pulling me closer. My mouth parted as well, leaving enough room for full access. But the physical part was not the best.

Oh no, it was the emotion. My stomach swirled in excitement and happiness. That's why I knew all that was supposed to happen, because the rightness of the kiss, and the numbness I felt inside me. The world was disappearing around us, no more looking out for Ginny and Harry and Ron not finding out; no more Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arriving at any moment; no more Christmas tree to decorate; just me and Ron and that kiss.

Of course things went back to normal between us after that. We continued not talking about our now two kisses, and him touching with the tips of his fingers the skin of my arm send spasmodic shocks into my brain. But we are the same as we were before the kiss: just friends.

That's what I thought, until I received the piece of parchment that I'm holding right now. Pigwidgedon delivered it two days ago, but it's so wrinkle that it could pass as a hundred-year-old letter.

Harry holds me as we head out of Platform 9 3/4, his untidy black hair covering his scar, and a hat on top of that, preventing people for getting close and ask him questions about Voldemort. It's not working, people are starting to notice me and the whole Weasely clan. His green gaze is fixed in Ginny, I don't know why he bothers in holding me if he keeps wanting to snog Ginny. Maybe is Charlie, who's behind us.

I take a look at my hand and the piece of parchment in it. I remember exactly what it says, word by word. It's the result of reading it over and over again the past two days:

"Hermione, I'll be waiting for you at the platform. There's something we need to talk about.

-Ron."


	2. Chapter 2 Auror Training

**Chapter 2. Auror Training.**

"Fuck." The word comes out through my mouth as my spell backfires. I can see the timer penalizing me for one minute. Every time I cast an incorrect spell, the shiny clock eats a minute. It´s so annoying. Suddenly, I´m just left with 15 minutes of my one hour mission, although it started five minutes ago.

The task is simple, break into the magically protected house, watch out for dark wizards, detect the dark objects, and lift the curse. Yeah, it sounds exceedingly easy if I say it like that. But after trying 20 different spells to break through a door, I´m starting to get desperate.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" I yell from the top of my lungs, sending red bouncing sparkles everywhere. The clock now shows 9 minutes left.

Stupid tryout. Why couldn´t I have just passed the exam the first time. Now I´m stuck in this idiotic practice tryouts the day Hermione is arriving from Hogwarts. Harry is with Ginny right now, picking her up from the station, snogging her in front of everyone. Fuck. But I´m stuck in this stupid darkness, behind this stupid door, not being able to remember the stupid incantation for opening it.

Hermione would´ve told me at once if we were still at Hogwarts. She knows every spell, she knows everything. Maybe that's why I love her so much. Hell, it even may be why she turns me on so much every time she tells me I'm wrong. I like hearing when she talks about some shitty spell that'll help you to do laundry. It's like dirty talking to me.

8 minutes left. Shit. My mind races trying to find the incantation but Hermione pops up in my head again. Ok, Hermione knows the incantation, maybe I can remember her saying it to me. No, I can only picture Hermione in one way, and it's not saying any incantation.

I still remember how my body reacted to that kiss. Hermione was kissing me deeper than in the Room of Requirement, her hands were creeping through my chest, and I could smell the lavender in her hair. Perhaps it was because Harry wasn't there, or because the tension between us had gotten thick again, I don't know, but Hermione was pressing her body against me, was kissing me with such intensity that her hands squeezed my shoulders once they were there. I can't remember the conversation that triggered the kiss, though. But I have a vague memory of being something stupid. Then, without me being aware of, my hands started to touch her with a lust that I didn't know I possessed. I felt her hips, dancing side to side at compass with her lips. I felt her narrow waist, bringing it closer to me, wanting to press it against my body. My tongue traced the outline of her lips, and it begged for her to open her mouth. She complied, allowing full access for my tongue to explore. Tickling started to form in the base of my stomach, and suddenly I felt my face burn.

My hands, acting on their own, had found soft skin. My stomach flipped and did some summersaults. But, two seconds later, I completely regret having her so close to my legs. My arousal was considerably bigger and her hips were almost touching it. I ended the kiss before her scents and her body drove me over the edge. She looked helplessly sad about it, her red lips, her ruffled hair. I could only imagine how I must've looked like, my face felt flaming hot, and my pants were suddenly too tight.

"That was spontaneous." She had said. And then she walked back to the Christmas tree and started chitchatting about something else to distract me from a missing Ginny and Harry. I knew they were on her bedroom, they were together by then. Or, at least, I think they were. They're together now, I accidentally saw the letter Ginny send to Harry on Valentine's Day. Ginny will hear from me one of these days.

7 minutes left. I can't see a thing now. The sun start to set and the trees are blocking any sunlight left. The woods become a total darkness so the cottage and the door that are in front of me disappear. I raise my gaze to look at the sky, but only the ticking clock is visible through the darkness.

"Lumos." I say, and the tip of my wand ignites with light. The door is visible again, but it's no use if I can't remember the incantation for opening it. All of a sudden, with the corner of my eye, I detect something moving inside the woods. I turn abruptly, looking for the source of the movement, but I can only see branches and darkness.

Green sparks come flying my way. Luckily, my reflexes had developed from Auror training, and I duck in time to avoid them. A blur comes out from the trees, possibly to attack me again.

"Levicorpus!" And the other Auror, acting as a dark wizard, goes flying to the air, ankle first. His wand is still at the ready, and I can almost see his mind working to find another spell to cast on me.

"Expelliarmus." I say and his wand flies through the air, disappearing into the woods.

"Now, how am I going to get it back, mate?" He asks, still upside down.

I glance at the clock again. 5 minutes left. If I can just go through the door, I will be able to get to the dark objects in the cottage. I know the door is the last barrier, Harry told me after the exam. I just need to get pass the door, lift the curse from the dark objects, which I know how, and I'll be on my way to the Burrow for dinner. I'll be on my way to Hermione.

She just doesn't know how much she means to me. She has always been there holding my hand, she has always been my friend and she has always been the love of my life. I want to be together in every way. I want to be her boyfriend, to kiss her at the end of the day, or just have a laugh together as we use to. I want her to nag at me as my mother does, I love that, and I know she loves to do it. Because, in the end, is all that matters, she being there holding my hand. Hermione was there when Fred died, she was holding my hand. And she knew that no words will be enough to content me, so she silently patted my back while I cried in her shoulder.

That's why I send her that letter two days before. I refuse to touch her until she's mine, and believe me that I've been tempted to do it. Every second after our kiss in Christmas break has been a torture, she was flirting so much, getting close to my mouth, resting her hands on my legs. But I didn't have the nerve to tell her how I feel, or ask her to be my girlfriend for that matter.

Today was going to be the day. I was going to hug her the moment she steps out of the train. In the heap of the moment, I was going to kiss her like she did back at Christmas. Then, I was going to whisper in her ear the question: Would you be my girlfriend?

But my action plan got disrupted by me getting a P (of Poor) in my test. Damn it! Why can't I remember the stupid incantation? It has to be simple, they always do that in exams, they ask you to do some stupid Hogwarts-first-year spell to confuse you. That's it! First year, the door guarding Fluffy.

"Alohomora!" I yell and the door bursts open. Hermione, here I come.

Somewhere deep inside the woods, I hear Kingsley's laugh. I knew he would be watching me!


	3. Chapter 3 Friends for Ever

**Chapter 3. Friends for Ever.**

My lip starts to get numb from all the nipping. I can't help myself, the waiting is killing me, and my anxiety won't leave my lip alone. The couch that I'm sitting at is really uncomfortable, the leather sticking to my bare legs. It's like the hottest day of summer that I've live in Ottery St. Catchpole. I get a curl out of my face and place it behind my ear. The outline of my hair is cover in tiny specs of sweat. I glance, for the tenth time that minute, to the fire place. Nothing, no green flames, no red-headed. I sigh.

"He'll be here, Hermione." Harry throws a pawn at me, at the same time it emits a tiny yell. "Now, pay attention to the game."

The game of Wizard Chess that we're playing is not interesting enough to distract me from the hope Ron would be there at any minute. In fact, the game reminds me of Ron.

"Who? Harry, I'm not expecting anyone. And, besides, I'm not good in Wizard Chess." I avoid Harry's gaze, if I turn to look at him, I'm sure I'll start whimpering from the impatience.

"We all know you are expecting Ron." Ginny stands beside Harry, caressing his hair with one of her hands.

"That's not true. I mean, I want to see him, of course, he's my friend. But if he can't be here, I understand. He has Auror things to do." I stand up from the couch I've been sharing with Harry and pace up and down the Burrow's living room.

"Hermione, you can't fool us. We know you're dying to see him. I saw the letter he sent you." Ginny is placing one hand in my shoulder.

"He _is_ coming, Hermione. You should've seen the look in his face when Kingsley failed him. Ron even argued with him to do training some other day. He definitely wanted to be here today, and knowing Ron, he will." Harry's saying still from the couch, arranging the Chess pieces for a new game.

"I just wish he could hurry up. It's starting to get dark outside and we will have dinner in minutes now." I admit, not caring anymore. Ginny already knew about it, she has known for years. And Harry, although he saw our first kiss, is still getting use to the idea of us liking each other.

"Has Ron arrived yet?" George's head peeks out from the kitchen.

"No." Harry answers.

"Blimey, he knows how to do a fancy entrance, doesn't he?" George smiles at his own comment, but his grin fades quickly and gets back to the kitchen.

"Harry, does he ever talks about…?" I can't believe I'm asking this to Harry. I take my place in the couch once again. "…about me?"

Harry raises his gaze in a mid-surprise, but then smiles kindly at me. "He doesn't say much about it, but when you pop into our conversations his face becomes quite pathetic." They never pass the chance to make fun of each other. "Oh, but there was this one time when he mentioned something about you two kissing."

My face felt hot at the instant. "And what did he say?"

"Nothing important, just that Christmas is his favorite day of the year."

Harry continues to look at the Chess pieces, and then he frowns, as in trying to remember something. "Ginny, let's take this outside. I think I might be able to beat Percy before Ron arrives. This move will totally surprise him."

And Harry runs out to the Burrow's backyard, where every other Weasley is, waiting for Ron. Ginny stares at Harry's back, an eyebrow raise. And then she sighs.

"Well, at least he didn't stop mid-sentence." She replies, before following him to the backyard.

I stand up to leave, too. If Ron is arriving late, I may as well do something else not to die from impatience. But as the Weasley's voices grow stronger, another sound makes me peek into the living room. And there I see him. The green flames reaching almost to the ceiling, he still has his Auror equipment on, and a gash of dirt is place in his cheek.

"ROOON!" I shriek. I run to him, my arms open and my face with a grin. He doesn't move from his position, looking at me, a similar grin to mine stretching in his own mouth.

When I land in his arms, he pulls me close to him, bracing me so tightly that I can't breathe. His ruffled hair is tickling my face and his body heat thrills me in a way I can't explain. I feel my feet lift off the ground and I hear Ron's grunt beside my ear.

"I missed you so much." I find myself flirting as Ginny does with Harry. I burry my head where his shoulder meets his neck, and place an almost imperceptible kiss there.

"I missed you too." I hear him say. His hands are running up and down my back, his muscled arms holding me from the floor.

But then, we both hear the sound of a throat clearing. Ron drops me to the floor at once, but gently still. I look around; almost every Weasley is peeking from the Burrow's kitchen. I must've predicted that my yell would attract everyone back to the house. My face burns up, and as I look at Ron, I can see his scarlet ears.

Ginny breaks the tensioning moment, reaching for Ron to hug him and greet him. The other Weasleys do the same, and in little to no time, we are all in the Burrow's garden sitting in the table, eating the banquet Mrs. Weasley made. Ron takes the seat across from me in the center of the table. Harry and Ginny are on my left side; Mr. Weasley and Bill are at his.

The dinner party is going with the usual conversation, Bill and Charlie asking Ron and Harry about Auror training. Ginny and I talking about some Hogwarts related stuff. And then, in deep conversation, I feel something touching my bare leg. My gaze immediately goes to Ron, and he is wide-eyed. "Sorry" he mouths at me, but I can't say anything in reply. The light touch I felt is sending extremely shocking shivers through my spine. So I'm just there, blushing, staring at Ron.

And then, not knowing from where, my leg stretches below the table, seeking for Ron's leg. And so, his trousers feel rough against the skin of my leg. I move it up and down, caressing his inner leg. A shy smile is drawn in my face. Ron gets the message, and blushes as much as his hair, and another tiny smile is drawn, this time in his face. He moves his leg in my direction, allowing me more exploring. And then, he joins the game, interlacing his with mine, just before continuing with his conversation.

Too soon, dinner is over, and we have to stand up. We are acting as if nothing had happened below the table.

I follow him inside, Harry and Ginny are behind me. We end up in the Burrow's living room, Harry and Ron playing Wizard Chess. But within minutes Ron gets Harry's king.

"Oi, mate! It's not fair! I had all the game planed." Harry's pretests are heard in the entire house.

"Sorry, maybe next time." Ron says.

"I'm cold." Ginny says, holding herself from the sofa across the living room.

"I can turn up the heat." Ron offers.

"No, it's all right. Hermione, can you bring my sweater down?" She says with a wink.

I stare at her for some seconds, until I understand her cue.

"Oh, yes. Of course." I say. I stand up and then look at Ron. "Ron, er—Could you help me?"

"For a sweater?" He asks, not looking away from his Chess game.

"Ehm, and also with something else…" Why couldn't Ginny had ask for something bigger and heavier?

Ron looks at me. Then at Ginny. "Ehm, Ok. I guess." He stands up and walks with me to the stairs. Now is the moment. If he wants to tell me something, to talk with me about anything, then that is the perfect moment. It's now or never, because I'm not planning in staying friends for ever.


	4. Chapter 4 The Question

**Chapter 4. The Question.**

"So, you´re finally out, right?" What the hell am I saying? My mouth is dry from the nervousness. Thank God Ginny thought of that sweater thing. But, a sweater? Fuck, I´ll have to work with it. I just hope Hermione ignores my Hogwarts question.

"Oh. Yes." Ginny´s room is really quiet. And dark. Hermione didn´t bother in turning on the lights. I stand by the close door while she rummages through Ginny´s drawers. How am I to tell her? I didn´t had time to formulate a new plan of action. After Kingsley let me go to the Burrow for dinner I immediately use the nearest fire place connected to the Floo network. I had no time at all to prepare. When Hermione and I shared those touches under the table, I thought this would be really easy, but is not. The words don´t come out as I am expecting them to come. Maybe is that we are too far.

I step closer to her, getting myself into the center of the room. She turns around, closing the drawer behind her with her hip, a sweater on her hand. I get a hand through my hair, trying to suck up the courage to ask her the question I should have asked right after the war.

"Hermione…" She looks at me, and steps closer.

"Yes, Ron?" Her hand is in her hip. She gives me a flattering look putting the sweater in Ginny´s bedside table. I scan her body up and down for a fragment of a second. Of course I noticed that really short skirt the moment I walked out of the green flames, but now, in the dark, her long white legs were even more appealing. One of the straps of her white shirt slides off her shoulder. Her eyes are locked on me. Shit, is she flirting? No way, that´s not my Hermione.

"I was wondering…" My voice gets shaky and my ears feel really hot. "I wanted to ask you…" I can´t do it, I can´t pop the question just like that. The room feels too close and too oppressive, her clothes seem too unHermionish, but so damn sexy that I can´t think of anything else. "Why are you wearing that?"

She looks extremely disgusted of my question. Her sweet lovely face turns to the smugness she always wears when we fight. But before she can say anything, her face turns again. Suddenly, her expression is overpowered by sadness and hurt. Fuck, I messed up real bad. She shifts her position, getting the strap back on, looking to the floor, and getting her hand off her hip. Her hair falls to cover her eyes.

"I´ll take this to Ginny." She gets the sweater and starts for the door. I, instinctively, grab her arm, preventing her from going nowhere. I close the space between us and take her by her waist. It´s just easier to touch her than to talk to her, as it is easier to kiss her than actually talk about the kisses. We stand there, me grabbing her by the waist, getting closer at every second. She gets refuses to look at me, and keeps her arms at her sides. And then, I realize something of major importance. An idea brightens my mind for the tiniest moment: Instead of asking, I should have touched her from the beginning. Instead of talking, I should have just snogged her from the very minute we entered the room.

And so, I lean down to be at eye level with her. With one of my hands I turn her head to make her look at me. With my blue eyes, I try to tell her that I love her and that I will kiss her. Quickly, so she doesn´t have the chance to turn her face again, I crush my lips to hers. For the briefest instant, I thought I had it going, but she starts pushing my chest away. She scrambles out of my grip and I can see her eyes burning in anger. Her hair fluffs a little more, and I can only think how sexy she looks.

"What are you doing, Ronald!" She throws the sweater at me before continuing. "You can´t do that. You´re not my boyfriend and you just insulted me!"

"You didn´t complained at Christmas." I understand immediately that that wasn´t the right thing to say. Damn it, why can I say just one thing right?

"YOU´RE SUCH A PRAT!" she yells at me. "IF YOU THINK I´LL DO ANYTHING WITH YOU, THEN YOU´RE WRONG!" She turns her back at me, and crosses her arms over her chest. Her perfect round chest.

"Hermi—"

"No, don't say anything. What do you think you would get? You thought that I would agree to anything, didn´t you?" Her anger is so raise that I could see it in her back.

"Hermione, you where the one who asked me up!" I spat.

She turns with the anger still on her eyes. "Yes, well…" She doesn´t know what to say. Her chest is rushing up and down from all the yelling she made.

"I´m sorry, I´m just nervous." Finally something right to say. "I asked you what you were wearing because I find it brilliant. And I didn´t mean to say that about Christmas." The words form in my mouth as if I were reading them from somewhere.

"Why did you keep kissing me?" She asks as a request. "Don´t you think I feel bad when you do that?"

Ouch. I wasn´t expecting that. She doesn´t like it when I kiss her. Maybe this plan wasn´t a good idea, maybe I can just walk out the door and apologize later, when I recover my pride. I just can´t stay here and watch her as she feels sick by the idea of kissing me.

"We kiss and that is that. Don't you think I want more? Don't you think I feel rejected when you ignore me after it?"

What? What is she talking about? I don´t ignore her, I do the exact opposite. Since Christmas my letters to her had been more frequent, and I even thought she was flirting with me in those letters. That's why I intended to ask her out earlier on.

The very first letter that I sent her after Christmas break was more honest that I had intended at the time. My words had been kind of improper for our relationship; I still remember what the last line that I wrote in it was: "I miss you already, I miss your presence and your scent, and I miss your touch and your face. I can´t wait to see you again." I thought it would be too much, and she would send a Howler to me, but when her letter came three days later, all my world changed. If I wasn´t sure what she felt about me, by then, I was pretty confident.

"Ron, I miss you too. You don´t know how this feels without you. My classes are so boring without you making fun of them. The thoughts I have in bed late at night are always about you. I want you to be here with me.

Love, Hermione"

I almost crushed Pigwidgedon with the hug I gave him from the excitement. But now, she was telling me that that wasn´t enough for her. Why? I almost confessed to her my undeniable love in those letters, why can´t she accept that and snog me the way we are supposed to do?

"I don´t ignore you." I state, a little shaky from the thought.

She stares at the floor for a long time before looking up again. "What was that letter about? The last one you sent me."

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About… you and me… and everything." I smile in the best way I can. The nervousness is creeping through my abdomen and chest. The air is not enough and I start to accelerate my breathing rhythm.

"What about us?"

She´s killing me, I don´t know how I am going to ask. It´s clear she doesn´t want me to kiss her, or at least not until I pop the question. Girls are so hard, with Lavender we kissed and bang! We were a couple at that moment. With Hermione is different, shit, I have to ask her and everything.

"Would you…" My face is burning up again, I play with my hands. "Would you be…" My stomach swirls with emotion and my shoes feel too tight. "I was wondering if you would be…" I can´t say it, she´ll say I´m mental, she deserves someone better. "I…"

"Ron." She is closer now, her hand in my chest. She´s looking at me with those beautiful eyes she possesses. She has a smile on her face and her hair is framing her gaze in the most beautiful way. "Go on."

"Would you be my… girlfriend?" I finally manage to say.

She wraps her hands around my neck and stands on tiptoes to get closer to me. My hands travel to her waist, and without taking my eyes off of hers, I embrace it, holding as if my life depended on it. She is so close now. I can see every detail of her perfect skin; I can even count the lashes above her eyes. I know what is coming; she knows what she wants to do. I feel her lashes brush my skin as I close my eyes. Her mouth is warm and soft, her lips better than I remember. I smell the sweet scent of lavender and I taste her mouth in a way I haven´t before. Her lips part and her tongue touch mine. I let her explore my mouth with carefulness, and I enjoy it at every inch. My heart is pacing so fast I´m afraid it will explode. And my senses are all overwhelm by the intense and passionate bliss that´s overcoming me.

She breaks apart, her lips red, and a blush on her cheeks. "Yes."

**A/N :Next Chapter is worth the rating! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 No more Waiting

**Chapter 5. No more Waiting.**

"What do you want me to do to you?" Ron asks, with that rough and low voice he has every time we´re in his room.

"I want you to kiss me." He has me taken by my waist pulling me closer.

Then, I lean down to kiss him. I feel his hands travel from my waist to my bare legs. His tongue is inside my mouth, exploring and licking its confine space. I can hear him emit a guttural sound that means he likes it. I take his red hair into my fists, pulling lightly. His hands ascend slowly, tracing and touching everything he can. This is the only way I´m taller than him, standing in his bed while he´s standing in the ground. My curls cover his face completely, but I know that he is actually enjoying the tickling sensation.

My breathing gets caught by his touch for a moment. Ron has gotten all the way to my knickers, tracing them as he reaches the upper part of my legs. He notices this and grins into my mouth. I continue the kiss, getting my hands onto his shoulders, and a moan escapes my mouth.

He has always said he hates summer dresses, according to him, they´re awful because he can´t slip his hand to touch my stomach. But now, in his bed, with him tracing my knickers, he seems to be enjoying it. He, ever so slowly, begins to lift my dress, leaving my knickers alone. I break the kiss. I intend to say something to him, to scowl him, to insult him, to stop him; but nothing comes out. I just stare at his sky-blue eyes. He grins even more at my vacant expression, his face tempered by his lust.

He shouldn´t be doing this, not after just a month of officially dating. Nevertheless, I let him get my dress off of me with just one clean movement. My cheeks immediately grow red and the butterflies at my stomach, by some odd reason, travel to my navel. He stands there, contemplating my body, ushering glances to everything before resting his hands at my hips. My undergarments are of different color. But he doesn´t seem to care.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He says, but his voice is no longer drive by lust. It´s tender and soft, actually loving what he is seeing.

I open my mouth to say something to him. I want him to stop, he has no right to see me like this. But no, I don´t want him to stop, who am I kidding? I close my mouth again, resign to the fact that he is going to touch me, and I am probably going to love it.

"Kiss me." I say against my will. What is wrong with me?

He grins and his ears burn up. He comes closer to me, but instead of going for my mouth as I was expecting, he is kissing my navel, exacerbating the butterflies I was already feeling. He is getting lower at every second, but not quite getting to my knickers yet. My hands go to his shoulders, gripping him tightly, encouraging him to continue with this delicious foreplay. I close my eyes and turn to the ceiling. I bit my lower lip, trying hard not to moan. I have to say something, because if he continues I know I won´t be able to stop him. But nothing comes out.

It all started two days ago, since Ginny left. She wasn´t supposed to leave yet, but the Holly Harpies wanted an early practice before Quidditch season started. So Ginny left for London. Then, a heated argument between Ron and Harry took place. Ron has always been so jealous about his little sister. Harry should know that by now. But then again, Harry can be so thick sometimes. Telling Ron about him and Ginny almost doing… Well, that, was really a death sentence.

But something had changed in Ron since then. Maybe it was the fact that his little sister was getting more action than he was, or maybe it was that competing with Harry that he always subconsciously. Either way, he had been touching me in a different way since then. Immediately after his argument with Harry, that I was trying to make him talk to Harry was the first time. I ended up with my shirt pulled all the way to the bottom of my bra.

Then, there was the time when he cornered me in the bathroom. I just ended up with my towel a little askew and him with a red palm print on his cheek. But I secretly desire for him to continue. Now, he is licking (yes, licking) my bellybutton and I am making no effort whatsoever in stopping him. What´s wrong?

He maneuvers me to his bed, making me rest on his pillows. He gets on top of me, resting in his elbows so he doesn´t crush me with his body weight. I find myself tugging at his shirt, begging him to take it off. He has too much clothes on. What? Does my sex-drive is messing with my logical thinking? I can´t. I must stop it.

But why should I? I know he is the one. I don´t have to wait for anyone else. I have been sure I will spend the rest of my life with him since we were at our second year at Hogwarts and he defended me against Draco and his insults. Well, not for sure, but I had a vague idea. It´s all that matters anyway, someone to get your back in a time of need, and he certainly has delivered. At the Malfoy manor, hearing his yells, trying to rescue me from the Death Eaters, was the proof I needed. And then, I couldn´t hold it any longer at the Room of Requirement with that comment about the house-elves. He gets me, and even though we had had our ups and downs, he always comes back to me, to our love.

Yes, that´s it. I love him. I love him with all my heart. I love him in a way I won´t be able to love anyone else. I love him so deeply and so intensely that I´m afraid it will end someday. I love him. I have to show it to him. There´s no more waiting left, there´s no more war. There is just me and Ron, and this intense love that I feel towards him. Does he feel the same way?

"Ron, I love you." The phrase slips through my mouth before I can think it over. He stops with the tugging and the pulling, his shirt hasn´t given in yet, and I caught him with his shirt over his face. His breathing begins to deepen and his whole body gets stiffen.

Slowly, he removes his shirt. Now he doesn´t have the eagerness to remove it before I change my mind. Now he knows I won´t refuse. I can read it in his blue eyes. He looks at me directly in the eye, not caring about the position in which I am. Not even caring that I am practically naked in his bed.

I meet his intense gaze, breathlessly parting my lips. He stares, with something else in his eyes. It´s not lust, as it was before. This is different, is like looking into his soul, looking into his feelings. So I already know what he is about to say. And I will have no trouble believing him.

"I love you, Hermione." He says, his hand cupping my face. I knew he would say it, but somehow, the phrase sends spasmodic shocks into my brain, triggering me to sit down. My hands fly to his shoulder, and my mouth settles into his. He is hesitant to touch me. First, his hands are at the bed, gripping the mattress into his fists. Then, his hands press my hip, lifting me slightly from his eagerness. I´m glad he has no shirt on, or else, I would had ripped it as my nails got sunk into his skin.

He lays me down onto the pillows again, crushing me with his body and settling his hips between mine. His lips have caught mine and his tongue is doing circles inside me. His hands go up, feeling my bare skin, bristled from his touch. His tongue slides out of my mouth, just to be able to trace my jaw with it.

"I want to do things to you, luv." He says to the skin of my neck. His hand is ascending even more, until the point he is touching the bottom part of my bra.

"What´s that?" I manage to ask, but more than a question, it goes as a moan.

"I want to make love to you. I want to touch you. I want to make you feel loved." His hand is now over my bra, resting there, waiting for the command to massage the spot.

"I want you to love me." My breathing is accelerating fast and my chest is rising to meet his hand. My legs are twitching with the anticipation of being touched.

My brain thinks about 20 dirty things to say to him, but they get stuck in my mouth. His palm rubs the spot, the right spot, and my words fade as a groan of pleasure escapes my lips. But suddenly, he stands up from me. My whole body feels empty without him on top of me. I set myself on my elbows so I can see what he´s doing. It´s the first time I see his bare torso. His muscles are pronounced and his skin is cover in freckles. As he struggles with the button of his jeans, his arm´s muscles puff up, making him seem more manlike than ever before. It´s the Auror training. A trail of reddish hair goes from his bellybutton to the confines of his jeans. And two deep lines appear at his hips, just to disappear into his jeans too.

He finally gets his jeans down, leaving just his boxers up. His maroon boxers. I smile at the thought. He hates maroon. He gets into bed, but not taking the same position that he was in previously. He lies beside me, watching me, not my body, but me. I blush. He traces the outline of my jaw with his finger and then my neck.

"I don´t want to do anything you don´t." His voice is so caring and velvet that I almost can´t believe he is Ron.

"Make love to me." I answer.

An almost animal grin spreads through his face. I push him slightly and he lets his body to fall to the bed. I sit on top of his lap, and I let my fingers trace his firm abdomen up and down. My mouth crashes onto him once more, and I can hear a moan form in his lips. My hair covers his face once again, and his hands creep up and down my spine. And then, his hand finds the clip of my bra. He is struggling with it. I like that. He gets it, though.

He rolls me over, so I can be under his control again. With one swift movement, he takes my bra off of me. Not wasting time, he takes one of my nipples to his mouth, sucking and licking as if he was an expert. And for a moment that doubt settles in my mind. That is, until he nips at my flesh, sending me over the edge. Nobody had given me that kind of pleasure, and my scream proves the satisfaction I am feeling.

"Hermione, everyone is going to hear you, luv."

"Sorry, Ron."

He grabs his wand, leaving my nipple cold from the lack of mouth. He mutters something below his breath, probably a Silencing charm. He gets on top once again, this time looking at my chest with that intense gaze.

"Gosh, you´re beautiful." I feel myself blush. But then my nipple receives the same attention than before. It´s too much, he´s driving me mad. Or that´s what I thought, until he reaches for my knickers and slips a finger in. He rubs my center and works in my nipples at the same time. My senses are in ecstasy. I can see stars starting to form in my eyes, and I can feel the heat forming in the pit of my stomach. I spread my legs a little farther apart, letting him more space to touch.

"Oh, Ron. Oh. Please, oh." I moan softly and constantly. I dig my fingernails on his shoulders as I feel my closeness upon me.

He takes his finger back and he stops with the licking and sucking of my nipples. I whimper.

"Fuck, Hermione, you´re so wet." He gets my mouth for an instant with his, and then he proceeds in the taking of my panties. Tracing butterfly kisses all the way to my navel, he slides my knickers off. It just takes a touch of his palm for me to open my legs wide for him. Without hesitation, he buries his face on my center. I feel weird at first; as if he struggles with my core, but then tiny shivers begin to spread. I enclose his head with my legs, pinning him in place. His tongue works furiously as I get a tight grip to the mattress, my eyes now shut tight. With a final lick, I feel the most wonderful and intense experience of my life. My back arches and I call his name with lust and love.

My body gets all limp and Ron resurfaces from my vagina. He is wearing a huge grin in his face. He stands up from the bed again, and in an instant, I feel his weight on top of me.

"Are you ready?" He asks in my ear, his breath hot. I still feel the remains of the orgasm: that bliss, that ache in my core. But I nod in agreement. There is nothing I want more than that. I desire to have him inside me, to have a part of him inside my being.

I glance down, and that´s when I see it for the first time. His member is stiff and pulsing with energy and manhood. It´s large and thick and his erection is so massive it almost touches his stomach.

He starts slowly, just touching the tip of his penis with my core. I wrap my legs around him to allow him more free space to move. My hips move, so his tip is actually entering my folds. But then, as a wild animal, his hips slid down me, his penis entering me without any warning. I cry from the pain I feel as he enters me. My eyes water and he waits for me to open my eyes. When the pain ceases, I look up. His blue gaze is fix on me, trying to ask me if I´m ok. I smile.

"Move, Ron. Fuck me!" Did I say that?

He moves up and down, with rhythm. I can hear the smack of our skin as Ron moves. His mouth is open and his breathe is heavy. He moans and cries, just as I am doing. I can feel his large penis moving inside me, and my walls contract around him. His hand plays with my right nipple, nipping, flipping. But I´m so close I don´t even notice.

"I´m close, Ron."

"Fuck, so tight. Almost there."

"Touch me!" I practically scream at him.

He slides the hand he was using with my nipple between us. At the instant, he finds my clit. It doesn´t take much, just a slight pinch and I´m over the edge, feeling the same ecstasy I had felt only once before. As I get my peak, Ron thrusts even harder into me. Within seconds of my orgasm, I feel his juices spill inside, and he collapses on top of me.

We are both breathing pretty heavy now; our whole bodies are cover in sweat. He slides off me and takes me in his arms. He kisses the line of my hair and gets the cover for us.

"I love you, Ron." I reassure him as he gets me under the covers.

"I love you, Hermione. More than you know."


End file.
